Beyond the Grave
Beyond the Grave is the fourth book in The 39 Clues, and is written by Jude Watson. Quote "The air seemed to whisper that the past was very much alive..." - Anonymous Back Summary "MESSAGE FROM THE DEAD Betrayed by their cousins, abandoned by their uncle, and with only the slimmest hint to guide them, fourteen-year-old Amy Cahill and her younger brother, Dan, rush off to Egypt on the hunt for 39 Clues that lead to a source of an unimaginable power. But when they arrive, Amy and Dan get something inexpected-a message from their dead grandmother, Grace. Did Grace set out to help the two orphans...or are Amy and Dan headed for the most devastating betrayal of them all?" Plot At the begining of the book the two siblings, Amy and Dan, are in Egypt and they run into Irina Spasky. After escaping her, they manage to get a cab which brings them to the Hotel Excelsior. After asking for their name Dan says Oh accidentally and the clerk gives them a huge discount and the entire top floor, mistaking them for the Oh family. They eventually realize that the hotel is an Ekat stronghold and find three Sakhet(Sekhmet) statues with 2 of them having a computer representation of a drawing of a tomb inside of each which Dan memorizes. They then find out that the hotel belongs to Bae Oh, the head of the Ekats, who traps them in a cage of unbreakable plastic. A little while later Nellie comes to save them by deactivating the cage with Saladin's help. Then, while escaping the hotel they get into a car of a person called Hillary Vale, who turns out to be one of Grace's many best friends. They then receive a letter from Grace and a Sakhet statue identical to the one without the drawing. They then open the statue and take out a papyrus. On one side there is a poem from the Ekaterina Branch's founder, Katherine Cahill. On the other they see the drawing of one last different tomb from the other two identical tombs. Dan then draws the other two from memory, puts the sheets of paper together and sees the correct tomb which turns out to be the tomb of Nefertari. Then Theo, Hilary's grandson takes them there even though its under renovation because he's a tour guide. In the tomb they get lost and nearly killed by Irina but they manage to get out but are trapped on an island crowded with alligators by Jonah which they eventually escape. The next day they found out that Hilary and Theo were against them and use them as a lure to send Irina elsewhere. Then they and Alistair find out that the Clue is 1/2 gram but the rest is blotted out by the Madrigal symbol M. They finally find the Clue at an antique store—Myrrh which means the clue is 1/2 a gram of myrrh. In the audiobook, there is an audio extra of a game show between Grace Cahill, Hillary Vale and someone else called Martin Brown, with Ekaterinas interrupting the game. Characters *Bae Oh *Alistair Oh *Dan Cahill *Amy Cahill *Irina Spasky *Jonah Wizard *Broderick T. Wizard *Theo Cotter *Hillary Vale *Nellie Gomez *Saladin *Fiske Cahill (The Man in Black) Mini-Description Message From The Dead Clue * Myrrh Secret Message Alistair was there the night they died. Letter Fellow Ekaterinas: Do not believe the lies. No matter what you hear about the Lucians, the Janus, the Tomas, or the wild rumors about Amy and Dan Cahill. THERE IS NO REASON TO BE ALARMED. The Ekaterinas WILL be the first to find the 39 Clues hidden around the world that lead to the secret of the Cahill family power. However, our branch cannot succeed without you. I beseech you, start your Clue hunt with all possible haste. Yours etc., Bae Oh (signature) Bae Oh P.S. And do let me know if you catch a glimpse of my nephew, Alistair. There's something I would very much like to... give him. Cards * Card 74: Irina Spasky * Card 75: Grace's Guidebook * Card 76: The Myrrh Tree * Card 77: Secrets of Budapest * Card 78: Sakhet * Card 79: David Livingstone Category:Books Category:Beyond the Grave Category:Ekaterina Category:Books in Series One Category:Myrrh Category:Clues Category:Jude Watson Category:Cahill Family Category:Janus Category:Tomas Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Irina Spasky Category:Alistair Oh Category:Alliances Category:Audio Books Category:Ekaterina Clues